Fates Colliding
by Runs-at-dawn
Summary: Bella Cullen has been alone for over a century, sure she’d never find her soul mate. What will happen once she meets him…but he’s a 17-year-old human boy, and her singer? Will she give in to fate, will he continue loving her once he finds out what she is?
1. Green Eyes

**Fates Colliding****  
****By: Runs at Dawn**

**Chapter 1: Green Eyes**

Summary: Bella Cullen has been alone for over a century, sure she'd never find her soul mate. What will happen once she meets him…but he's a 17-year-old human boy, and her singer? Will she give in to fate; will he continue loving her once he finds out what she is?

This story will be told from both points of view (POV). It will start off more or less similar to Twilight, but soon it will start heading into a different, lemony, intense direction.

Rating: Mature for sexual content, swearing and fabulousness :P. There will be lemons later, just be patient ;)

**Playlist: **When I look into your eyes-Firehouse, Crazier-Taylor Swift, Poker Face-Lady Gaga, Miss Independent-Kelly Clarkson, Eyes like yours-Shakira

Find it here: http://www(dot)playlist(dot)com/playlist/18551352587

* * *

**Bella**_  
May, 2009_

"_Don't tell me you didn't know your _girlfriend_ is a _Vampire_," James sneered, delighted beyond measure._

_Edward started laughing but I didn't see any humor in the situation. He was painfully bound to a metal chair and here I was, paying for the consequences of my lies and for having interfered in his life in the first place._

"_Shut the fuck up James, this is about you and me. Let him go."_

"_Oh, no, I don't think so. I think he needs to stay. It will be quite the show and he won't want to miss it."_

_I felt like throwing up. I couldn't believe this was happening. Suddenly, when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did._

"_Victoria, finally you arrive. Look who I got here."_

_She flowed into the dark little room, red hair to match her blood-drenched eyes. I heard Edward gasp, but I couldn't afford to lower my guard for even one fraction of a second. Now it was two against one, and they held my most precious treasure._

"_Let him go and I'll do anything you want. I'm yours," I spat, my voice strong and firm. I was shaking inside, my soul was being torn up and shredded, but I refused to break down in front of them. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction._

_Victoria clapped her hands. "Goody, that's excellent. You did promise you'd get rid of her after you're done with your little fantasy right?" she addressed James, scowling._

"_Of course, and don't worry, you'll be part of the fun too."_

"_No!" Edward screamed, struggling against his binds._

"_You'll only hurt yourself," I told him gently, not meeting his eyes. _

"_Fuck you! Leave her alone, you can have me! Untie me, you fuckers."_

"_Silly, silly human boy. We don't want you; you merely were our bait. Now, Bella, I think I heard you you'd do anything to save your pet."_

"_Yes," I said through gritted teeth. "I did."_

"_NO! Bella, no! They can't do this to you!"_

* * *

**Bella  
****_January 18, 2009_**

Being a vampire certainly has its disadvantages.

Exhibit A: Being forced to repeat high school over and over and over again with the purpose of pretending to be _human_ and living a semi-normal life.

Exhibit B: Being surrounded by screaming, giggling, delicious-smelling teenagers for six hours a day.

Exhibit C: Being constantly stared at and lusted over during those six hours.

After a hundred and seven years of existence, one became used to the monotony, notoriety and nomadic way of life.

For the most part.

I glanced around the small cafeteria; once in a while listening to a conversation, concentrating on those which contained the word Cullen. Our acute hearing was very convenient for what we sometimes called MIP "meat-bag infiltration program". Emmett came up with the acronym, of course. Carlisle hated it; therefore, we used it a lot when we were feeling like our teenage rebellious selves.

It was imperative that we be in the lookout for any new tales about us. We were already the Cullen Freaks: too pale, too beautiful, too antisocial, too intelligent and too rich. Everyone knew there was _something_ wrong with us. Despite all the precautions we had carefully set up, sometimes one of us would slip or someone would become too suspicious, get too close to the truth and it was game over.

Precaution was key to avoid a premature relocation. Those were extremely inconvenient. It made everything more complicated and it wasn't prudent to leave rumors behind; there were enough ridiculous "legends" circling around as it was.

MIP usually fell onto me. Alice was often preoccupied by her visions of the future. Jasper struggled too much with the desire of springing up, grabbing a few students and feeding with abandon. It would be pretty unwise to further burden him by having him pay attention to their conversations as well.

Emmett lacked the focus and patience for it. I suspected he suffered from ADD. During school hours, he was either growling at whoever stared at Rose for more than a few seconds, was cracking a joke or planning his next act of mischief.

As for my other sister Rosalie…let's say she was more interested in her reflection, and paying too much attention to human interaction brought her pain. She rarely said it out loud, but we all knew how much she wish she could be human. Rose would be willing to give up anything for this, even Emmett.

I turned to my right when I heard Rose giggle. Emmett was whispering something in her ear, and his hand was inching a bit too close to her homeland.

"Perverts," I told them in a whisper and she snorted. I stuck a finger in my open mouth, gagging loudly. In retaliation they started kissing lewdly.

If I could still blush, my cheeks would be quite a lovely shade of pink by now. I turned away from their antics.

Rose and Em were constantly flirting and trying to catch each other's attention. It was a dance, a crazy pattern of arguing and making up that worked for them. They were fire and infatuation, often absorbed in each other, oblivious to the rest of us at times. Emmett grounded her while she brought out his savage side.

Alice and Jas shared a profound connection, born from the fact they essentially rescued each other. Alice had been waiting for him for years, constantly seeing him in her visions. She introduced him to a whole new way of life. Their relationship was based on understanding, forgiveness and empathy. The match between a soothsayer and an empath was quite fascinating to observe.

Carlisle and Esme completed each other; they were intricately bound by a gentle and intense devotion, much more mature than the connection between their children. Every time they looked into each other's eyes, anyone could tell theirs was a strong and quiet bond, which grew even stronger through the years.

Living with three perfectly matched couples who adored each other in every single way imaginable was taxing. I was the odd one out, most likely facing an eternity of loneliness despite being part of such a loving family.

For the time being, I contented myself with listening to the mundane, trivial everyday conversations of the youngsters around me. They were so normal, so _human_. Sometimes I needed to try to forget what I was, what I had become.

Two girls were conversing on a table close to us and I listened in.

_Wow, the new guy is _hot_...The hair, those eyes. Want. That._

_I know...he is gorgeous with a capital G. He's going to be popular, that's for sure._

_Damn__, he is _fine_._

_He's like super smart too, and has a pretty nice car._

_Do you think I have a chance with him?_

_Girl, you're lucky I'm already taken._

All morning I had been hearing about the new boy who transferred from warm and sunny Phoenix, Arizona. His name was Edward Masen. He was quickly becoming the object of most girls' fantasies, and I couldn't blame them. He exuded confidence and charm.

I saw him deftly make his way to an empty table, holding a food-laden tray. I observed him as he walked. Nice build, tall, reddish-copper hair that was artfully disheveled, thick brows which framed gorgeous green eyes. A straight nose, strong jaw and high cheekbones completed his stunning features.

"Bella, what's the scoop on the new guy? Has he already been told how creepy we are?" asked Emmett in an eager tone, tearing himself from Rose for a few seconds. Alice, Jasper and Rose turned to me as well.

I laughed. "No, it's been the usual. Nothing interesting, really. It's actually a bit disappointing. We are too pale, pretty and aloof. Total freaks and weirdoes who never socialize. Two underage couples living under the same roof, scandalous!"

They laughed along with me.

"Eh, that's boring," Emmett said, looking a bit deflated.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary happening in his future. He isn't going to cause any trouble for us as far as I can see," Alice confirmed.

"You're telling me that not even a new guy dropping into this little high school in the middle of the school year will make things a tiny bit more interesting?" complained Rose, exasperated.

Apparently she was in one of her _moods_. Em often joked she had been changed a few days before her period, and therefore was in a constant state of PMS. I silently agreed but usually tried my best not to laugh when he said things of that sort, especially regarding Rosalie. You didn't want to get on Rose's bad side or encourage his behavior.

"Sorry about the lack of _excitement_," I snarked. "However, most girls are very much fancying him, which could result in many interesting situations. A few catfights, perhaps."

"Well, he's not bad looking, for a human," Rose said, sending Emmett a mischievous smirk. He growled low enough so that only we could hear. She waggled her eyebrows.

"Don't tell me you're not up for a little healthy competition?" Jasper asked, chuckling.

Emmett guffawed. "That was weak, Jasper. Like that pasty scrawny _boy_ is anything compared to all _this_," he said, flexing his arms, kissing his guns for effect.

We all rolled our eyes. "Some girls are looking for something more than a goofy gorilla," Jasper retorted.

"Really, Jasper? What else are they looking for? Someone moody, emo and who always "understands your feelings"? Sounds kinda gay to me."

Jasper punched him in the arm as the same time Rose smacked him on the head.

"At least wait for your turn ladies," complained Emmett.

We all laughed. Swiftly, the topic switched to that night's hunting trip and bets and dares were already flying around.

My attention drifted again to Edward. As luck had it, the moment I spotted him, he turned back to look at our table, most likely to stare at the freaks.

Our gazes clashed and I felt an unfamiliar sensation in my stomach. Hunger, desire, longing.

Alice gave a small shriek, but I didn't even acknowledge her. I was locked in his eyes. His piercing, deep, stunning, spectacular green eyes. I didn't have the will to look away. Nothing short of a nuclear blast could have shaken me from this lockdown, and he seemed just as intent on our silent, intense connection.

The air was swirling around me thickly. I swallowed painfully, stuck in this second, this moment. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced. He was pulling me forward and I was two seconds from following his siren call.

Alice frantically grabbed my arm and I let her, not even registering the sensation of her nails digging. I think at this point I might have been drooling. I leaned forward for an ever better look.

"Bella, Bella, stop it, look at me."

When I didn't immediately obey, she forcibly took my face in her hands and yanked me to her, speaking right into my face.

"What?" I hissed, irritated that she had pulled me away from the vision.

"Bella, I just _saw_ something."

"What's new with that?" Rose uttered in a bored voice, glancing up from her nails.

I went back to staring at Edward and Rose scoffed.

"Jesus, Bella, the boy isn't _that_ hot. You so need to get laid. Pronto"

I shook my head, disoriented and offended at Rose's tone and comment. How many times did I have to assure them I did not need to get laid? Before I could snap back at her Alice repeated, "Damn it Bella, I _saw_ something."

"You already said that, care to elaborate?" asked Jasper.

She took a shuddering breath. "It…I...wow, it…totally insane. I've never seen something like this. Bella, your entire future shifted abruptly. A whole new path just opened for you and all these images are overwhelming."

"'A whole new path', are you getting into some hippie new-age shit or something?" Emmett said and then snorted at his own joke. Alice growled at him.

_All right, maybe this is serious._

"Alice, how is that possible? What are you talking about?" I asked, shaken out of my trance. Those eyes still flashed across my consciousness, even as I tried to concentrate on the current conversation. Couldn't they all be silent so I could go back to staring?

"Crap, the bell's going to ring in thirty seven seconds," Alice said, looking panicked.

"So?" I asked. "Tell us quick, then."

"There isn't enough time to explain right now...besides, I think you'll understand much better after Biology...yes, I think that would be the way to go. Go to your next class and then we'll talk."

"What? Are you insane? You are seriously leaving after telling me you've seen a vision that will change my entire _life_?" I snapped.

"Yeah Alice, spill. Screw school," Emmett agreed.

Alice's expression grew stubborn. "No. We'll talk later, I promise."

I hissed in frustration and right then, the bell rang just as our clairvoyant sister had predicted. Alice shot off like a bullet and sprinted off to her next class. I couldn't follow her without appearing foolish. She was running too fast as it was.

Seething, I muttered to myself, thinking of ways to get back at her. She better guard her stupid closet.

I walked to my next class: Biology.

To be continued…

* * *

So... Bella is a vamp, Edward a handsome human, what do you think will happen next in Biology?

Thank you if you're here at the end still reading. Reviews equal love. If you enjoyed, let me know, come on, you know you want to tell me what you think :)

Thank you Rhiannon, Andrea and Jamie for your beta work.

Follow me on Twitter http://twitter(dot)com/runsatdawn and http://runsatdawn(dot)livejournal(dot)com/ for teasers and updates.


	2. The Singer

**Fates Colliding  
By: Runs at Dawn**

**Chapter 2: The Singer**

Summary: Bella Cullen has been alone for over a century, sure she'd never find her soul mate. What will happen once she meets him…but he's a 17-year-old human boy, and her singer? Will she give in to fate; will he continue loving her once he finds out what she is?

Rating: Mature for sexual content, swearing and fabulousness :P. There will be lemons later, just be patient ;)

**Playlist**: Crush- Mandy Moore, Ass like that- Eminem, The First Time I Ever saw your Face- Leona Lewis, Infatuation - Cristina Aguilera, Can't get you out of my head- Kylie Minogue

Find it here: http://www(dot)playlist(dot)com/playlist/18571655691

* * *

_I hissed in frustration and right then the bell rang. Alice shot off like a bullet and sprinted off to her next class. I couldn't follow her without looking like a lunatic._

_Seething, I muttered to myself, thinking of ways to get back at her. She better guard her stupid closet._

_I walked to my next class: Biology._

* * *

**Edward**

"Edward...Edward...Earth to Edward."

I turned to the girl who had introduced herself to me as Lauren, smiling sheepishly.

"Um, sorry, what were you saying?"

Lauren laughed and flipped her hair. In the ten minutes I had known her, she'd flipped her hair eight times. The girl had no shame.

"You were staring at them, _again_," she said, smirking most annoyingly.

Well, that was true, I had been staring at them...the mysterious Cullens. More to the point, I had been staring at Bella.

She was lovely; her hair cascaded down her back in a ripple of reddish-brown strands. Her skin was pearly white, her body slim; all the right curves in all the right places. A vision, a goddess.

"Don't even bother," Lauren stated, sending me an annoyingly knowing look. "She's an ice princess, untouchable to mere mortal guys. Trust me; I've seen many try and fail. You should just forget about it."

She sounded jealous and biting. What had the girl ever done to deserve her spite?

_I can answer that_, a little voice in my brain spoke up-the one who always knew too much and got me in trouble.

I sighed and tried shutting it down but it was always relentless.

_She's too pretty, too desired and um, let me see, I'm sure every single guy she's liked has preferred Bella._

_All right, all right, thanks for your opinion, now shut up._

"Did you hear me?" Lauren said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, I heard you."

I stopped myself before I could retort further. No need to piss off the school's alphas.

Jessica decided to pipe in. She was sitting between Lauren and Mike, the good-natured school heartthrob. Slim and cute, she had the attention of several guys as she flirted with Mike unabashedly–while also sending me looks she probably thought were smoldering.

"True, the whole family is weird. They keep to themselves; they never mingle. And Bella...she barely ever talks." She punctuated the statement flipping her straight light brown hair.

What was with these girls and flipping hair?

She leaned forward. "They are all adopted by Dr. Cullen. The little one with spiky hair and the creepy emo dude are together. Same with the blond girl and that huge guy. He scares the crap out of everyone. Isn't that weird? Bella is single, of course but like Lauren said, not interested in dating. Like at all."

"Huh," I said, nodding. She smiled and I smiled back mechanically. I was sure there was a whole story behind their family and their interactions but of course everyone just saw the surface and simply called them freaks.

A few seconds later, I turned to my other side, where Ben sat. It seemed he was in my same predicament, staring longingly at a pretty dark-haired girl on the other side of the table, Angela. He sighed and then smiled sheepishly, taking another bite of his sandwich.

The rest of the lunch hour crawled by as I was asked question after question. Yes, Arizona was very hot. No, I'm not into any sports. No, I don't have a girlfriend. I moved because my dad was transferred to a local bank in Forks. The list went on. People here seemed to be very friendly and chatty. The school was small enough so that everyone knew everyone's business. Unfortunately, I needed to get used to it if I wanted to blend in.

My attention was caught again by Bella. She was so incredibly gorgeous it was hard to stop staring at her. Something else about her drew me in; the way she smiled, her graceful movements. Even though her two sisters were just as beautiful as her, it was she who intrigued me–especially when our eyes met. Her eyes were melting pools of molten amber. They pierced right into me. It was electrifying and I was completely crushed when the little one, Alice, drew her away after a few seconds of heaven. I could have spent hours lost in her eyes. A few seconds later, the bell rang and I got up, smiling idioticly at everyone at the table before heading to my following class: Biology.

I had some trouble opening my locker, being that I was still feeling a bit dazed. Wow, she was a _freaking hot_. By the time I made my way to the classroom, the teacher was checking off attendance.

"There you are, you must be Edward Masen. Welcome. I'm Mr. Banner. Please feel free to sit wherever you wish."

Nodding and feeling myself blush as I felt all eyes were on me, I surveyed the room, looking for an empty seat. To my great surprise and delight Bella was in the classroom. Not only that, there was an empty seat besides her.

I approached her, suddenly feeling nervous. I didn't want to mess up our first meeting. Not only was she hot…there was something unique about her. I couldn't read her as easily as I did others.

When she realized where I was going to sit, Bella scooted sideways, almost plastering herself to the wall as I set my books on the table.

_Wow, that was an overreaction. What did I do?_

Taking a deep breath, I sat down, deciding not to be discouraged. After all, she might assume I'm yet another guy who's trying to hit on her. She was so beautiful I was sure she was constantly drooled over. I wiped my mouth, making sure I wasn't doing it right now.

I exhaled and flashed her my best smile, the one lots of girls had told me was dazzling.

"Hi, I'm Edward," I said politely.

In response to my simple greeting, she choked and her whole body froze in shock. When she glanced at me through the curtain of her hair, I could have sworn her eyes turned black. She hissed under her breath and balled her hands into fists.

_Holy crap, what the hell? All I did was say hi and smile._

With a jerky movement she raised her hand and before the teacher had a chance to acknowledge her, she blurted out, "Mr. Banner, I am not feeling too well. Can I please be excused?"

He was a bit taken aback but immediately replied, "Sure Bella, um, you may be excused."

Bella bounced off the chair, not looking too well. Her eyes were frantic and her complexion had lost its pearly sheen. She looked like she was about to hurl. Maybe she'd eaten some bad chili at lunch? Coming down with the flu?

I scooted off the seat as fast as I could to let her through. She zoomed by me and sprinted off the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

What the hell? Everyone was staring at me, probably wondering what I had done to the quiet and reserved Bella.

I was so freaked out by the whole situation that I decided to corner Ben after school to ask his opinion. Maybe she suffered from panic attacks or something?

Ben was just as confused as me.

"That's really weird. I mean, she is pretty strange and all, but she is never rude and she mostly just keeps to herself. I've never heard of her acting like that. I don't know what to tell you."

"Thanks," I said, now a bit embarrassed for asking Ben. What if he told his friends about this stupid conversation? Gah, I was acting and thinking like such a _girl_.

"It just freaked me out a little, you know, how she bolted out of there," I explained, trying to sound unconcerned.

"Yeah," Ben agreed. "Sounds pretty weird to me."

"I guess I'll see you around then," I told him.

"Yeah, see you around."

I made my way to my Volvo, pulling the hood of my jacket up. It was raining, of course.

I didn't mind the rain...much. I hated the cold, but Phoenix had been almost too hot.

Green, green and more green flashed by as I drove home. I was driving well over the speed limit as usual. The few times I'd been caught I had gotten hell from my parents, but I didn't care. Driving fast was one of my indulgences. It was what I did when I didn't know what else to do and at that moment, I really needed the release.

* * *

"How was your first day of school?" Mom asked as soon as I put a toe inside the house.

"It was okay, Mom."

"Did you make any friends? Were the teachers nice?"

"Yeah, I talked to some people and so far the teachers seem fine. Don't worry so much Mom, it's not like this is the first time I've gotten transferred."

Mom's face fell a bit and I immediately felt guilty. I knew how bad Mom felt about having to move every couple of years. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't Dad's fault. The job description included that clause; we had been living this way for years.

My mom stood there wriggling her hands, wearing her favorite apron. She was the quintessential housewife, always caring for all our needs. As an only child, I had never lacked love and attention, quite the opposite. My dad often worked late but always found time for us and Mom and I had a very close relationship.

Two minutes after I got home, so did Dad.

"You're home early!" Mom exclaimed, smiling and kissing my dad on the cheek.

"Yes, I managed to wriggle out today. How was your day, Elizabeth?"

"Oh Edward, it was fine, but I was so nervous about our boy's first day at school."

"Mom!" I complained, feeling my ears heat up. "I'm seventeen years old. Seriously, you don't need to worry so much."

My dad smiled. "Son, asking your mother not to worry is like asking the sun not to shine. Not that it shines here much."

He took off his jacket and hung it on the coat hanger next to the door.

"How was _your_ day?" Mom asked Dad. He shrugged.

"Mostly getting prepped. I don't figure I will have to make many changes in the bank at all. It's running quite smoothly. Still, we might need to hire one or two more tellers."

"That sounds good."

The timer went off in the kitchen.

"Dinner is almost ready. Edward dear, would you set the table?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah, sure."

I went into the kitchen and gathered the plates and utensils, busying myself with setting the table. My parents were talking softly in the living room. Mom still seemed a bit worried and Dad was comforting her.

Every time we moved it was the same: The worrying, the guilt and then eventually, acceptance. I suppose I should've gotten used to it by this time.

After dinner I helped my parents unpack. Mom had already unpacked half the boxes; my room was almost livable. A while later, Dad said he was a bit tired and plopped in front of the TV to watch a movie. I was going to sit watch it with him but grimaced when I noticed it was in black and white. No thanks.

I lay on my twin bed in my usual attire, boxers. Snuggling under my blue comforter, I sighed. The day had been a bit weird. I glanced up and smiled when I noticed Mom had stuck the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. There was Orion, the Big Dipper and my favorite, Pegasus.

I was used to my mother taking care of me and truthfully, it was easier to not protest. She loved being our caretaker.

As I drifted to sleep, I thought about all I knew about Bella. More like how little I knew about her. That needed to be corrected. I wondered what would it be like to be adopted. To know your parents are gone for some reason, knowing you would never meet them? I could not begin to imagine how it would feel. From what I'd been told, their adoptive parents seemed nice enough but still...as sappy as it sounded, I couldn't picture my life without my parents.

* * *

I woke up the following day, images of Bella flitting through my mind: How hot she was, how that white long t-shirt had clung to her perky breasts, the perfection of her skin, her beautiful voice.

The drive to school was a bit tense. I wanted to know what was wrong with Bella, or what had I done to freak her out. I parked instantly saw _them_ clustering around a Mercedes to _die_ for. They all froze when I walked out my car, watching me with disconcerting intensity.

Obvious much?

Why were the Cullens staring at me like that? It was only my second day at Forks High School, what could be so interesting about me? Had Bella told them something about me? Bella wasn't with them. Was she in the building? Was she home sick?

Her blonde sister, Rosalie I believed was her name, tossed her hair and said something to her beefy boyfriend. I certainly didn't want to ever be on his wrong side. She was _hot_, almost too perfect. She didn't do it for me, though. Now, _that_ was an ice princess if I'd ever seen one. She knew she was gorgeous; every pore of her body broadcasted the fact.

The other girl, Alice, was short, small and cute, always bouncing around. She must be fun to hang out with. Her boyfriend, however, looked hostile, often sending random wide-eyed, almost hateful looks to nearby students, who tried not to cringe too openly. No wonder people said they were freaks, they simply did not blend in.

That was part of their fascination, wasn't it? It was as if they had been designed to draw you in, entice you.

_They were dangerous._

The thought came unbidden. It made sense, though. I had no doubt this group of teenagers could be very, very dangerous if they so chose. However, they had chosen to attend a regular public high school. Why not go to private school or boarding school abroad?

They were trying to fit in, and to me, the attempt was a bit forced.

Shaking my head, I decided I had wasted enough time analyzing them. I usually kept to myself, I preferred keeping out of trouble. One day at this new school and I had already scared off a beautiful girl and gotten obsessed with an aloof and strange family with flawless looks and perfect grades.

I decided to concentrate on my schedule, dragging my eyes away from the Cullens. Trig, Spanish and English were in my schedule that morning.

Surprisingly, the morning went by quite quickly. I sat down with Mike during English and talked sports. I considered joining the track team; I had been in one at my previous high school. I'd always been a fast runner.

Lunchtime came and my face fell when I realized Bella had definitely not come to school today. Lauren raised her eyebrows at me but, thank Jesus, she didn't say anything to me.

The same happened the next day, and the next.

After the fourth day, I stopped looking at their table first thing when I entered the cafeteria. I also tried not to stare at her siblings as they congregated around their car, always sending me strange looks when I arrived and left school.

I tried out for the track team and I was now a member of the team. I had started re-reading Isaac Asimov's The Foundation series. I helped my mom with her chores and spent some time with my dad watching TV.

On the fifth day the piano was delivered. I tuned it and play around with my most recent composition. Mom and dad requested a few tunes. Having my piano home definitely cheered me up.

The cold weather was getting to me. Instead of getting used to it, it was beginning to really irritate me. All these coats and scarves and crap. Really, how did people do it for their whole lives?

Also, my parents were annoying me a bit, too. They were staring at me too intently every time they thought I wasn't looking. If I wasn't jumping up and down in excitement and talking about butterflies and rainbows they immediately jumped to the conclusion that something was wrong.

Well, something was sort of wrong but I would feel idiotic telling them.

Yeah, Mom and Dad, I kinda have this crush on a girl I barely met. She ran away like I was contagious when I said hi and I haven't seen her in five days.

I'll pass on that, thankyouverymuch.

The weekend was marginally better. I went shopping for more winter clothes. I hated shopping, and going with Mom didn't help. She ended up getting more stuff for herself. At least I got to browse the music store and got a few CDs to add to my collection.

Monday morning, I grudgingly was pulled into a snow fight. If I was going to be cold and miserable, I might as well be cold and miserable throwing snowballs around.

I was turning emo, really. It was ridiculous.

Lunchtime came around and I marched directly to my table, not glancing at _them_.

"Oh, Bella is back," said Lauren, sneering. She'd been trying to catch my attention all week but honestly, I was not into, well, skanks. I usually didn't talk or think like that about girls–I'd been raised to be a gentleman–but that was the only word which accurately described her.

My head swiveled towards her and my heart soared. However, she kept her eyes on her siblings during the whole lunch. I'm sure my eyes were boring a hole on her back. Lauren looked upset. Jessica had already given up on me.

I was disappointed at the fact she hadn't made eye contact with me, but was still a bit hopeful. She was back in school. As I walked into Bio, my heart started beating widely...she was sitting in the same bench, the seat next to hers empty.

I sat down next to her carefully, and didn't make any sudden movements.

Her eyes were much lighter than they had been a week ago, and a lot friendlier.

She smiled slightly. My breathing stopped.

"Hello," she said in a soft melodic voice.

To be continued...

* * *

When I read Twilight I thought Edward was being totally masochistic when he stayed in Biology for a whole hour that first meeting. I mean, jeez, a more "normal" um, vampire would have bolted out of there, don't you think?

Follow me on Twitter http://twitter(dot)com/runsatdawn and http://runsatdawn(dot)livejournal(dot)com/ for teasers and updates.

Thank you Rhiannon, Andrea and Jamie and for your beta work.


	3. Saved

**Fates Colliding  
By: Runs at Dawn**

**Chapter 3: Saved**

Summary: Bella Cullen has been alone for over a century, sure she'd never find her soul mate. What will happen once she meets him…but he's a 17-year-old human boy, and her singer? Will she give in to fate; will he continue loving her once he finds out what she is?

Rating: Mature for sexual content, swearing and fabulousness :P. There will be lemons later, just be patient ;)

**Playlist: **Soulmate- Natasha Bendingfield, I'd Lie- Taylor Swift, Circus- Britney Spears, You Found me- Kelly Clarkson, Can't Fight the Moonlight- LiAnn Rimes

Find it here: http://www(dot)playlist(dot)com/playlist/18571703563

* * *

_I sat down next to her carefully, and didn't make any sudden movements._

_Her eyes were much lighter than they had been a week ago, and a lot friendlier._

_She smiled slightly. My breathing stopped._

_"Hello," she said in a soft melodic voice._

* * *

**Bella**

"You can't stay mad at me forever," Alice complained, pretending to take a sip of Coke from an empty can.

"Technically, I _can_," I shot back.

"Pretty please? Forgive me?" Alice batted her eyelashes. "I already saw that you're going to forgive me today, so do it already."

"Have I ever told you your _gift_ can be exceedingly annoying?" I said, resolutely avoiding looking at anyone or anything else other than my family. I needed to decide what to do when I arrived at Biology and…

"Just start with saying 'hi' and act like nothing happened. Trust me, it will work," Alice said, an impish smirk on her face.

"Darlin', I think it's time you stopped teasin' Bella," Jasper said, holding back a chuckle.

I smiled a bit, thinking of how much I'd missed them, even if it had been just a week. "As much as I hate to admit it, that is as good a strategy as any."

Alice beamed. "See?"

My siblings were staring at me with the utmost curiosity, but they all knew I would tell them all when I was ready. All of them except Alice of course; who could never keep her thoughts to herself. I loved her dearly, but that wasn't one of her most endearing personality traits.

Emmett looked like he was about to explode when he finally opened his mouth. "Bells, when are you going to tell us? Alice kind of filled us in, but running to Alaska? Is it _that_ bad? What are you planning on doing?"

"I'll tell you everything after school. Yes, it is that bad and I still don't know."

Rose snorted. I sent her a dirty look and she sent me one of her own. "I _don't_ want to move, so you better not be _thinking_ about it."

"Of course you would think about how this affects _you_," I said. Normally, I had a high tolerance for Rose's sarcasm and selfishness. Today I had too much to deal with and the last thing I needed was her attitude. "Sometimes you're such a selfish-"

Before I could finish the sentence, the bell rang. I stood up and walked away without delay. Rosalie hissed behind me, and I hoped she would cool down by the time classes were over. Jasper caught up with me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"It will be okay."

He sent me a wave of tranquility and confidence as he rubbed my arm.

"Thanks, I needed that," I murmured, squeezing his hand in gratitude.

"Anytime."

He took off to his next class, and I did the same.

My usual bench was empty. I bet it had been empty all week; no one would want to get the freak's cooties. Students were still talking about their weekends, laughing, and flirting. How did it feel to be so carefree? To only have to worry about being a teenager?

I sat down and arranged my books. If I had been human, I would be fidgeting right now.

_Hold your breath_, I coached myself. _Now you're prepared, it will be easier._

Sure, like it was ever going to get easier.

Mr. Banner walked in, followed by a couple of students. One of them was Edward.

His eyes flashed towards me and his look was both weary and vulnerable. Then he threw his shoulders back and practically swaggered towards my bench, a smile fixed on his features. His change of manner was fascinating to watch. He sat down next to me, not realizing he was in the presence of a wild animal.

I felt my mouth pool with venom. I swallowed uncomfortably, cutting my air supply. This was hideous torture.

His scent was just as strong as I remembered. I had not imagined it or augmented it in my mind like I had speculated while lying on the snow, chatting with Tanya. Edward's blood sang to me, mocking over a hundred years of cultivated control. I'd never smelled anything so delicious, so tempting, and so unbelievably scrumptious. Every muscle in my body knotted as I wrestled with my baser instincts. Just like the first day we met, it would be so easy to lure him away. It would have to be an isolated place, so I could enjoy it for as long as it was possible. If I was going to hell, I might as well do it properly…

Oh God, what am I thinking? How could I throw away a century of self-sacrifice for a few minutes of undiluted pleasure? I gripped the desk, concentrating on thoughts of how much this would disappoint Carlisle. How much I would disappoint _myself_.

My mind won over my nature and I felt my resolve slowly strengthen. Edward was staring at me and before he could say anything, I decided to use Alice's suggested strategy and act like nothing had happened.

"Hello," I said in my most non-threatening voice.

Okay, that was a good start. He looked at me like I had sprouted a second head. I repressed a sigh. His scent was so pungent I was having problems with pooling venom. Wouldn't it be hilarious if I started drooling right in front of him? And not for the reasons he would think.

"My name is Isabella Cullen," I continued, "although everyone calls me Bella. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Edward Masen." Immediately, I held my breath again.

Ugh, why does he have to smell _so_ tasty? And why did I tell him everyone calls me Bella? Only my family does. There was something seriously wrong going on here.

His eyes glazed over and he looked stunned. My voice must have been a bit too alluring. Quickly, he composed himself and smiled again. As far as human smiles went, his almost rivaled our dazzling ones.

"Hi, Bella, it's nice to meet you. How are you doing? You looked so sick when you barged out of class last week."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. Damn, the boy had guts. He held my eyes confidently, almost daring me to tell him the truth. I stared right back at him, my expression exuding nonchalance despite the fact that it was impossible for me to be feeling more enthralled at the moment.

"Yes, I was coming down with the flu, but I feel much better now. Thanks for asking."

I leaned forward, a normal human reaction to being involved in a conversation. I was training myself to act casual around him, even though continuing to converse with him was the last thing I should be doing. My throat was still on fire, of course.

I was wearing a snug V-neck sweater–Alice's doing, of course–and his gaze snapped to my cleavage. I almost laughed. Typical teenage boy. I cleared my throat and he looked up again, blushing furiously. I smirked.

"That's good," Edward breathed. "Just try not to pass it on to me, okay?"

A laugh was startled out of me. Several kids looked in my direction in surprise. I don't think any of them had ever heard me laugh. Great, I already slipped once. The more interesting I found him, the more likely it was that I would kill him. Every minute we spent together could be his last one.

Mr. Banner started distributing the items for that day's assignment; a microscope and a box of slides. Quietly, we took turns figuring out which phase of mitosis each slide represented. I could smell the onions, even if it was such a minuscule portion of the vegetable. Disgusting.

Edward was intelligent, figuring out his slides very quickly for someone who hadn't done this fifteen times before. Mr. Banner walked by and gave us an approving nod. I was hoping the rumors would be false, but they turned out to be true, Edward had a brain.

So what if he was handsome, intelligent, gutsy and charming? He was a human whose smell was irresistible. I had to distance myself from him. Perhaps if I talked to him some more he would bore me and my interest in him would fade.

"How do you like Forks so far?" I asked while he took some notes. His handwriting was pretty decent.

"It's okay, a lot colder than most places I've lived in. I like the fact there's so much green."

I nodded and another question poured out of my mouth before I my mind registered it.

"Most places you've lived in? Where else have you lived?"

He shrugged. "My dad is a Bank Branch Supervisor; he gets transferred to different banks every couple of years. I've lived in Houston, Yakima, Louisville, Ontario and a couple of other cities."

"That's a lot of moving around," I replied, thinking of all the times _I_ had moved. I was surprised he was so blasé about this; most teenagers would be bitter about having to uproot their whole lives every couple of years.

He stared at me for a few seconds. "Yeah, it can be annoying. Hey, did you get contacts?"

Darn it, add observant to that list.

"Yes, I did. I have a couple of them," I ad-libbed, feeling absolutely ridiculous. At least it was a better reply than something like, "No, it must be the fluorescents."

"Your eyes were extremely black last week."

I nodded again and decided to change the subject quickly.

"I bet this isn't easy for you," I said slowly, watching his reaction closely.

Lowering his eyes, he shrugged again. He shrugged a lot. "I'm more worried about my mom sometimes. She takes it harder than me, always worrying."

He ran his hands through his hair and an extra-concentrated whiff of his scent assaulted my senses. He smelled like musk and sweetened lemon.

"Yes, parents worry a lot," I mused, thinking of Carlisle and Esme.

"Why are you asking me so many questions, anyway?" he asked, his expression bold. "Last week you didn't seem to want to be around me."

"Like I said, I wasn't feeling well."

"Hmmm, whatever."

Before I could respond, I heard the bell. The bell seemed to be either saving me or damming me every time it rang lately. He got up first and smiled at me widely, showing off a set of even, white, nearly perfect teeth. Wow, human girls were in trouble around this one.

"See you around, Bella." His voice caressed the sound of my name. I felt my nipples tighten.

_What the hell?_

When his form disappeared out the door, my attention snapped back to reality.

My plan to talk to him and find him boring had utterly failed. Edward Masen was _not_ boring. I ran outside the school to take a few deep breaths of cool, Edward-less air and felt a bit better. Would I ever get used to his smell? Did I want to? Should I run away from here as soon as possible?

God, so many questions, with such complex and unknown answers. Typical. I'd always been a trouble magnet, even now.

* * *

Finally, the day was over. Edward was alive, which was some type of triumph, right? Carlisle had been confident from the beginning and had told me he didn't think I needed to go regroup in Alaska. Maybe I should have more faith in myself. My parents certainly did.

Alice was practically bouncing on her seat while Emmett drove us home. I turned to her and sighed.

"_Fine_, Alice. Although, I don't know why you're so anxious anyway. You already _saw_ everything."

"I saw most of it, but you know how it is; sometimes it's not detailed enough. I want to know _everything_. Furthermore, I need to talk to you. Alone."

Rose and Jasper stared at her, surprised expressions on their faces.

"Why alone?" I asked her, puzzled. What could be important enough that she wanted to keep it from the rest of the family?

"It's about the visions I saw before you left, remember?"

"Oh, I see. Well, I suppose that can wait, you know how your visions make me nervous."

"Yeah, they make all of us nervous," Emmett said. He threw his head back laughing loudly and everyone joined in. He always knew what to do when tensions were high. He was almost as good as Jasper.

He turned on the radio, settling on a pop/rock station. Britney Spears was on.

"Yay, I love this song! Don't change it." Rose squealed and started singing along. She had a beautiful voice, of course.

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first  
_  
Alice began singing as well and I started to giggle. Emmett snorted, Jas looked pained.

When the chorus came around I joined in and us girls sang loudly. The lyrics resonated with our lives and what we had to go through every day.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus  
_  
The song ended and the tension was completely dispelled. I suppose I should have done this earlier…laughing and kidding around with my brothers and sisters instead of brooding during the whole day.

When we got home, I led them all into the living room. It was comfy and laid back, exactly how I wanted this discussion to go. The kitchen was where we held more serious conversations, and I didn't want to acknowledge that this situation was serious.

Carlisle and Esme and the others followed me in without a word. We settled down on the comfortable couches and love seats. Even though we didn't need to sit, it felt cozier and it helped us practice acting human. All the couples were sitting together, of course. Alice pulled me next to her and held my hand.

I told them about my odd reaction had been when I first saw Edward–skipping the almost drooling over him part, and how attractive I found him. I was embarrassed to tell them the details about how I'd stormed from the classroom, but everyone seemed sympathetic to my plight. Except for Rose, who looked bored to tears.

"That sucks, Bella, but you're very strong…I've met two singers myself and well, let's just say that I wasn't as strong as you," Emmett said.

"We're proud of you," Esme said, holding Carlisle's hand.

"Thanks, Mom. I don't feel proud at all, though…After all, I was _this_ close to luring him away to the woods and, well…"

Rose smirked. "Judging by the way he was looking at you, he would have followed you anywhere like a little smitten puppy." Emmett poked her playfully.

"Well, he's actually very…" I trailed off, not wanting to reveal all I'd found out about him in the hour we've spent in Biology class. It seemed too personal.

Alice cleared her throat. "Remember when I told you I wanted to tell you something alone? Well, I changed my mind."

"Gee, Alice, thanks for making all these decisions for me. I especially appreciate your warning me about the fact I was about to meet my singer! I could have killed him! In front of a whole classroom of children!"

Alice grimaced. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I saw that you wouldn't do it, but I didn't want to make it harder for you. I didn't want to freak you out, you might have skipped class and left before you even met him."

"That would have been a _good_ thing," I said, glaring at her.

"You needed to feel that," she said. "I also knew you'd be back and seek his company again."

I shook my head, confused. "I don't understand. Why would you want me to further seek his company?"

"Get to the point, please," Rosalie interrupted.

"Rose," Emmett said, giving her a warning look. She pursed her lips as he rubbed her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

Gah, didn't we all wish she would just shut up sometimes.

Alice sniffed at Rose's curt tone. She closed her eyes. "This is very important, and will come as a shock to all of you. Please try to be open-minded."

That was going to be very difficult. Our kind was not very open-minded. Alice was a special case as well as Carlisle.

She glanced down, looking so worried that I rubbed her back reassuringly. "It's okay, Alice. Please tell us."

"Love, you're shakin'," Jasper said as he sent a wave of peace to all of us.

Alice took an unnecessary breath, holding on to Jasper's hand. "All right, here it goes. Bella, your future will forever be intertwined with that of Edward Masen's. No matter what happens, what you or anyone else tries to do, he will be a part of your life and heart for as long as you live. He will also be important to all of us, especially to Emmett. We will all grow to love him. He will enjoy learning to fight from Jasper, talk and obsess over cars with Rose. He'll be patient with me dressing him up, and he'll love me for how human-like I am. Carlisle and he will bond over books, and Esme will see him as another son. He will love Bella with all his heart and soul. Most importantly, I have seen that he will become one of _us_."

The sudden silence was deafening. Everyone wore disbelieving expressions on their faces. I couldn't wrap my mind around what she had just said.

"Excuse me?" I shrieked. "What do you mean? Edward is _human_. He's danger to our family. How is it that our lives will be intertwined? What does that even mean? And do you mean he will become a _vampire_?"

Alice smiled sadly. "Yes, Bella. It seems you not only found your singer, but your soul mate as well."

"No!" I screamed, standing up and almost vibrating with shock, anger, and disbelief.

"I'm sorry. But Bella, like I said, please be open-minded. This is a _good_ thing. In my visions I see you finally fulfilled and so happy."

"No, that can't be. I cannot end his life. He is special, warm and _human_."

"Special?" Rose sneered. "Oh. My. God. Alice is right; you're falling for him.

I snarled and stood up to escape when Carlisle spoke up.

"Bella, please stay."

His soft voice stopped me as effectively as if Emmett had stood in front of me.

I stood at the edge of the kitchen door, breathing hard.

"You've been alone for so long, Bella" Esme said, smiling warmly at me. "This could be wonderful."

"Wonderful? Did you all _hear_ Alice? He is human. It's impossible."

Carlisle shook his head. "Highly unusual, but not unheard of. Not _impossible_."

Emmett laughed. "Bella, only you would fall for a human. It's just so…you."

"Shut it, Emmett, I am not falling for a _human_!" I yelled, feeling completely overwhelmed.

Alice murmured, "I'm so sorry."

We were all quiet for a few minutes, all of us mulling over these events. Jasper seemed the most serious of all of us. I could see something in his eyes that worried me. He was a strategist first and foremost. Even though he loved Alice, I was sure the security of our family would come first, soul mate or not. If I snapped and killed him, our whole family could be in danger of exposure.

"Don't be sorry," I whispered, running my hands over my hair in a practiced human move. "It's not your fault. This is so screwed up." I took deep breaths to control my temper. I hated it when it got the best of me.

"It doesn't have to be," Esme said.

"Mom, how could this _not_ be screwed up," I said, a bit exasperated.

Rose grunted. "What will this mean for us?"

"I don't have all the details," Alice told her.

Esme stood up, smoothing down her blouse. "Thank you, Alice, for telling us about your vision. I think we all have a lot to think about, especially you Bella. Maybe we should all retire for the night."

I nodded. "You're right, Esme. I think I'm going to retire to my room."

Everyone scattered around to begin their nighttime activities. Esme pulled Carlisle's hand and they retired to their own bedroom. Rose was agitated, so she did what she always did when she felt like that. She went to the garage.

Alice sat down to watch the Style Network with a sketchpad on her lap. Emmett and Jasper began playing poker. Instead of using money, they bet with dares.

"I'll see you flirting with a human girl and raise you ten hours without havin' sex with Rose," I heard Jasper say as I retired to my room, alone.

I ran my fingers over my collection of worn classics and decided to re-read Sense and Sensibility for the 53rd time. I tried to compartmentalize all of today's events and revelations. I was successful to a certain degree, but I still felt tormented. How dare Alice talk about a soul mate for me? She knew that was my deepest desire, to find someone, just like they all had. I grunted in frustration, eventually losing myself in Jane Austen's over-polished prose.

* * *

Morning came and I took my sweet time getting ready. I decided to not bother with my hair at all, pinning it back in a messy bun. Alice hated that, and I thought that would serve her right. In fact, I searched for an outfit that she would positively loathe.

I came downstairs in baggy extremely distressed jeans, Converses and a black wrinkled Beatles T-shirt. No makeup, no jewelry. (http://bit(dot)ly/5Gfo0Z)

"No," she whined, running towards me. "What on earth are you wearing?"

"Clothes?" I said innocently.

"Those shouldn't have the privilege of being called clothes. Why are those even in your closet? Go change!"

"Haha, I have them hidden from your little fashion-obsessed hands. And I said no."

"Please?" she said pleadingly. I knew this would plague her every time she looked at me during the whole day. "That outfit belongs to a thrift shop."

"Nope," I replied, popping the p.

She looked so sad I almost relented, but then Rose called us in an annoyed voice and we made our way outside.

We got into Alice's Jaguar XF. Not for the first time, I complained. "Really, do we have to drive to school in this car? What about a nice Honda Civic like mine?"

Rose gasped and sent me a very dirty look. "You're lucky I let you drive that piece of crap."

"It's a perfectly good car."

She growled.

"Whatever." I sniffed, settling back into the luxury leather seats.

"I heard Edward likes cars," Emmett said, winking

"Do not even start, Emmett. I am so not in the mood."

"Awww, is Bells feeling grouchy today? Do you need an Emmett hug?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Um, no thanks."

We arrived to school in a few minutes and parked the shiny expensive vehicle next to a perfectly sensible Toyota Camry. Alice followed close behind me when I got out of the car. She wrapped her arm around my waist and put her head against my arm.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," she said yet again. "I guess I should have found a better way to tell you about my vision."

"Stop apologizing." I sighed. "I didn't appreciate the lack of warning about his scent. I know sometimes you feel you have to do things your way, even though you go overboard from time to time."

Alice nodded. "I know and that's why I'm apologizing."

I huddled close to her as we walked slowly. "I definitely need time to process this mess. I mean, God, it's so overwhelming."

"I know."

Very suddenly, her eyes widened and blanked out. She spoke so fast that I struggled to understand her.

"Oh my God!"

The air thickened around me; I saw everything clearly and in slow motion. Edward, getting out of his car. Tyler, about to drive over a patch of ice that would cause the truck to lose control.

Edward–standing in exactly the wrong place next to his car, completely oblivious.

_Not him!_

The thought ricocheted through every cell of my dead, cold body.

No, he can't die like this, not before…he simply can't die.

I launched myself towards him, ramming my shoulder hard against his body. We flew for a fraction of a second and landed a few feet away. Tyler's truck smashed into Edward's Volvo, the sound of metal and glass being crushed and shattered resounded in the air. Tyler cried out in shock and pain.

A few seconds later, several students realized what had happened and started screaming, some taking out their cell phones to call 911. Ms. Cope came forward, telling everyone to spread out, frantically eyeing the scene.

Despite the fact I knew I should have blurred back next to my family the second I pushed Edward away from his certain death, I couldn't do it. I didn't do it. I bent over his warm body and felt for a pulse.

Sweet relief burst through my veins when I felt it, strong and beating hard. He turned towards me. His eyes were open, staring at me in shock.

I forgot about everything; Alice's vision, the danger I was causing my family, his intoxicating scent. I only focused on this beautiful human boy.

"Edward," I asked, trembling. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know," he replied opening his eyes with a grimace. He groaned and tried to sit up.

"No," I commanded. "Stay down. You'll hurt yourself."

I wanted so badly to check him over for injuries but that would just make things worse. I continued to stare at him and he blushed furiously. His eyes were moist with tears I knew would start spilling down his cheeks. He took a deep breath.

"You saved me.

* * *

I know that in Twilight the first time Edward actually spoke to Bella and the car incident happened the same day, but I decided for the events to happen in different days, so I could add the conversation in the middle, which I felt it was important to the way I'm writing this story.

What did you think about those changes? What did you think of all their interactions and about the way Edward handled their first conversation?

**I love all your reviews.**

Follow me on Twitter http://twitter(dot)com/runsatdawn for teasers and updates.  
Also got livejournal: http://runsatdawn(dot)livejournal(dot)com/

Thank you Rhianon, Andrea, Jamie and Tracie for your beta work.


	4. Crossroads

**Fates Colliding  
By: Runs at Dawn**

**Chapter 4: Crossroads**

Summary: Bella Cullen has been alone for over a century, sure she'd never find her soul mate. What will happen once she meets him…but he's a 17-year-old human boy, and her singer? Will she give in to fate; will he continue loving her once he finds out what she is?

Rating: Mature for sexual content, swearing and fabulousness :P. There will be lemons later, just be patient ;)

**Playlist: **Wake Up! Wake Up!- Everyday Sunday, Show me the Meaning of Being Lonely- Backstreet Boys, Shiver- ColdPlay, Mission Impossible theme song, New Drug- Thousand Foot Krutch, I Want you- Savage Garden

Check it out in: http://www(dot)playlist(dot)com/playlist/18551081483

* * *

"_Edward," I asked, trembling, "are you all right?"_

"_I don't know," he replied, opening his eyes with a grimace. He groaned and tried to sit up._

"_No," I commanded. "Stay down. You'll hurt yourself."_

_I wanted so badly to check him over for injuries, but that would just make things worse. I continued to stare at him and he blushed furiously. His eyes were moist with tears, which I knew would start spilling down his cheeks. He took a deep breath._

"_You saved me."_

* * *

**Edward**

"_You know I love you, don't you?" Bella asked me, looking at me through those ridiculously long eyelashes of hers. Her brown eyes sparkled mischievously. She hadn't worn contacts since our first date. I liked them better this way._

"_Of course," I replied, amused. I touched her warm skin, brushing my hand over the flawless skin of her lovely face, awed by her beauty, her sensuality._

I laughed, a bit shaken by my intense emotions. I couldn't believe I've only known this goddess for two weeks. "Could you be any more beautiful?"

"I don't know," she said, teasing me with her smile and her blush. "I might be happier, though."

_I grinned. "Happier, how?" I grinned even wider when she kneeled next to me and began unbuttoning her pretty blue blouse from the bottom up. Dear Jesus, I loved blue on her. She bit her lip and slowly exposed her gorgeous, skin inch by torturous inch. I was mesmerized and pretty much drooling. Holly hell, my girlfriend was almost to hot for me to bear._

_Taking advantage of my distraction, she launched herself at me, and I fell back on the soft grass of our meadow. Bella lowered her lips to mine, and I savored the moment of anticipation before our mouths devoured each other. My hands shot up to cup her breasts, brushing her nipples over the delicate fabric of her bra. She shivered and fisted her hands in my hair, driving me absolutely insane…_

I woke up with a start, feeling completely disconnected from reality, my dream still haunting my consciousness. My senses returned to me slowly. First it was sight. I looked up at the white ceiling and squinted at the bright lights above. Next I felt the scratchy fabric of a loose garment I'd never worn before. I was lying on a small bed and I smelled antiseptic alcohol and some type of hardcore cleaner. My mouth was dry, parched.

Hearing was the last of my senses that came back to me. I heard soft voices, beeping noises and feet shuffling.

Blinking hard, I gazed forward. A woman dressed as a nurse was fussing around with a chart, staring at me. Two other people were in the room, the two most beautiful girls I'd ever seen. One of them was wearing a cast and her cheek was bruised.

My eyes opened wide and all the recent events coming to me in a rush of fevered memories: Tyler's truck crashing against my car; Bella pushing me out of the way, and then passing out.

Looking again at the two girls, I realized one of them was Bella. I must have still been woozy; she should have been the first thing I noticed. She was standing there, deep in conversation with her tiny sister –the nice one-, wearing baggy jeans and a black t-shirt, and the cast of course. She looked lovely, and I must have looked a mess. I looked down and noticed my arm was on a sling but at least no there was no cast. I hated broken bones.

I was about to clear my throat to let them all know I was awake. Before I could do that, Alice turned to me and smiled widely.

"Bella, he's awake."

_Thank goodness I timed this perfectly. She needed to see him awake so badly._

"Did you say something?" I asked, staring at Alice intently.

"No," Alice said, tilting her head and giving me an assessing look.

I blinked in confusion. Where had those words come from if no one had said anything? This happened once in a while, specially when I was feeling particularly emotional. It was scary as hell. I wasn't sure if I was hearing other's thoughts, if it was an internal voice of sorts, or just voices, period. I usually did my best to ignore it. I didn't want to feel different, maybe even crazy. Only crazy people heard voices in their heads, right? The scariest part was the voices always seemed to be right when they made their spooky appearance.

Bella speak, her features carved in stone. "How are you feeling?"

I considered the question. A grimace escaped my lips when I moved my. "Everything hurts."

"We're so happy you're okay," Alice told me, grinning brightly. Bella took her hand and she squeezed back comfortingly. Something was going on, a silent communication I couldn't tap into.

Her expression was twisted in pain, and I felt an overwhelming need to comfort her, erase those somber lines from her face.

"I'm okay though. Bella…I can't thank you enough. You saved me, I could have…died." Shuddering, I picturing my parent's pain, not being able to go to prom, have sex for the first time…

She nodded and Alice whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad you're okay, don't thank me. I was close enough to push you away. I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Yes, but, you…if you hadn't, I can't imagine…"

Bella smiled slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes.

An IV needle was hooked on the back of my hand but nothing was attached to it. That was pretty retarded. Maybe they had given me something for the pain? I was certainly feeling woozy. Maybe it was the near-death experience, or perhaps it was the fact I was in Bella's presence.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Only a couple of hours," the nurse replied. I'd totally forgotten she was still in the room. "Dr. Cullen examined you before and we ran x-rays among other tests. You dislocated your shoulder and have a concussion. Besides a few bruises, there isn't much more damage."

"Doctor Cullen?" Turning to Bella, I raised my eyebrow in quarry.

"He is my father," she told me.

"Oh, okay."

Perhaps it had been Jessica who had told me that her dad was a doctor, but I never thought he would actually ever treat me.

"So when can I leave?" I asked the nurse, eager to go home.

"The doctor wants you to spend the night, just to make sure."

I nodded, resigned. What a drag.

Bella was standing there, her attention not wavering from my face. How should I thank the girl who saved my life? I opened my mouth, not really knowing what to say when her golden gaze regarded me. So many emotions flitted through her expressive face: Relief, guilt, confusion and some anger.

_Whoa, this is one intense chick._

"I..." she started and then stopped, seemingly out of words.

I didn't understand any of this; well, I was concussed, after all. And I had just finished dreaming I was making out with her. What were the possibilities of _that_ happening? Yeah, it was possible I was still dreaming.

"Your parents are outside, we should tell them you're awake," the nurse told me. "Visiting hours are almost over," she said, addressing my unlikely savior and the pixie.

How long had they had been here, watching me? Had they known I would wake up at this exact moment?

I smiled at my Bella, and she turned away from me.

Man, she has a juicy ass.

I glanced up and saw that Alice was smirking at me. She'd noticed. Great, now she probably thought I was a pervert.

"Feel better," she told me as she followed Bella out. A minute later my parents came in. Mom was crying and she flung herself at me.

* * *

**Bella**

"That went well," Alice chirped. She was driving us home. I hadn't said a word since we left the hospital.

"I timed it so perfectly," she spoke again, obviously waiting for a response.

"Yes you did. Thank you for being the only one who doesn't want to scream at me."

She scoffed. "Oh, come on. Rose is ready to scream on cue any given moment. I doubt Emmett will be anything but entertained. You know you are Carlisle's favorite. And as if Esme is able to get mad for more than five minutes."

"You left out Jasper," I pointed out.

Alice remained silent for a few seconds, which was about ten minutes in human time. "Don't worry about him."

"Oh, so you have your man in check, do you?" I teased, trying really hard not to wallow. Not to break down and scream. Why was this entire mess happening? Meeting my singer, my possible _human_ soul mate, saving his life in front of dozens of children and endangering my family.

"Bella, I can tell you're beating yourself up. You did the right thing and you know it. You wouldn't be _you_ if you hadn't saved him."

"Well, sometimes I wish I wasn't me." I sighed and looked out the window, willing time to slow down, wishing I could curl up in a little ball and sleep for days.

"Please don't say that. I love you, Bells, and I'll support you no matter what happens. Although, I have quite a good idea about what _will_ happen, so I'm very excited about Edward." She started clapping, while driving. Typical Alice.

"Ugh, don't start. I need time to process this. I just came back from Denali; I should have stayed there." Groaning, I dropped my face into my hands.

"Processing is the last thing you need. You think too much as it is. If you hadn't returned in time, he would be dead now. How would you feel about that?"

The very idea twisted my insides. God, the mere thought panicked me like nothing had in a very long time.

"That bruise looks pretty convincing, huh?" Alice teased, changing the subject.

"It sure does, your make-up skills have finally resulted useful," I replied, chuckling at her outraged expression.

"Well, isn't that nice. Is that the thanks I receive?"

"No," I said seriously. "I owe you a big one Alice. You warned me about the accident, calmed me down at the hospital, even came up with the idea of the cast and the bruise."

"You're welcome, Bells."

We smiled at each other until I realized we were almost home.

Sensing my mood Alice said, "Look, I see tonight's showdown not going so well at home. Why don't you run to the cottage on the outskirts of Seattle? You'll get away with skipping school tomorrow. Edward isn't going for a few days anyways. His parents will make him rest even after he gets released."

"As he should."

She pulled over a couple of miles away from home and sent me a sly look. "So, are you going to face the music, or are you going to go get some peace and quiet?"

Rolling my eyes, I pointed in the opposite direction.

"Heh, I thought so. I'll hold off the wolves for a bit. Rose is going to leave several very nasty voicemails in three hours. Don't bother listening to them. She doesn't really mean it. You can call me tonight if you want. Carlisle will call tomorrow morning and it will go well enough."

Stepping out, I took a few of deep, unnecessary breaths and rounded the car to the driver's window.

I leaned in and kissed Alice on the cheek. "Thanks, Ali, for being the best sister ever."

"I know," she replied, smirking. "I saw you the clearest after Jasper when I was searching for my future."

Too bad vampires couldn't cry, because I really felt like it right now. I turned to go but she stopped me.

"Wait, take this."

She tossed me a plastic bag. It contained some type of clothing.

"Um, I thought we had clothes in the cabin."

"You'll understand later tonight."

"Of course I will," I grumbled. Opening the bag, I saw it contained an official-looking lab coat. Pinned on the pocket was an ID with the picture of a brunette woman who very vaguely resembled me. Anyone who glanced at it cursorily wouldn't bat an eye.

"What the heck?" I snorted, amused despite myself. "Do I want to know where this came from?"

She laughed. "Like I said, you'll understand later. Now go. Rose is pretty worked up."

Alice took off, and I stood there at the edge of the forest for several minutes, clutching the lab coat, feeling confused and lost. I took off the fake cast and stuffed it in Alice's bag. Eventually, I shook myself out of my stupor and dashed away.

As I ran, a thought crossed my mind. Not once had my blood thirst bothered me while standing close to Edward in that horrible tiny room.

* * *

A few hours later, I found myself pacing back and forth in the cabin, unable to relax. There was a TV and movies, books, and a laptop, but nothing held my attention. My thoughts kept returning to Edward, how vulnerable and lost he'd looked at the hospital. Simply picturing him dying, his blood spilling on the pavement…

My musings were tormenting me. Was Edward okay; was he safe? Was he thinking of me?

_Cut it out, this is not heading anywhere good._

I ignored my good judgment, opting to continue torturing myself. Standing next to the window, I gazed outside. It was twilight. Soon, most humans would be in bed, sleeping and dreaming, and I would be here, eternally awake.

They were holding Edward under observation for the night 'just to make sure'. Did that mean he was in was in a delicate condition? I'd pushed him too hard, I had dislocated his shoulder, hurt him. What if my attempt to save him ended up being futile?

Hospitals were dreadful places. How did Carlisle stand his profession? It wasn't because of the blood. It was all the suffering he saw every single day. He got to save many lives, but also had to endure seeing those breakable creatures die practically in his arms.

_Edward is fine. You saw him, he was awake, and the nurse said he was fine –other than his injuries. Carlisle told you he was fine. Get a hold of yourself!_

The torment wouldn't stop though. I wasn't going to be able to have any semblance of calm until I saw him again.

Abruptly, my attention flew to Alice's bag.

She'd given me a lab coat, ID included.

Of course! I could go into the hospital and check on him myself. Why had it taken me so long to figure it out?

The cell vibrated and I glanced at it, hoping it wasn't another text from Rosalie. She was pissed off, more pissed off than she had ever been with me. Sighing in relief, I saw it was from Alice.

_You're welcome._

Feeling much more cheerful, I zipped to the closet eagerly riffling through the clothes. I found a pair of black slacks and a white-collar shirt. It should work. There were no tennis shoes or anything that screamed "doctor", so I settled for low-heeled pumps.

Grinning like an idiot, I took off, running with abandon. I arrived at the hospital in less than an hour and slowed down once I was within human visual range.

With a confident air, I entered the hospital through the employee entrance and walked by nurses, doctors and patients. Some stared at me, as humans are wont to do when seeing one of us beautiful predators, but I was otherwise ignored.

His room was on the second floor. Practically shaking in anticipation, I opened the door and closed it behind me carefully. A wave of his scent hit me hard, and I recoiled against the door. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and gritted my teeth, fighting my instincts, battling the monster inside. How I hated the monster.

The pain lessened somewhat after a bit. My attention returned to the scene in front of me. Edward was fast asleep, hugging a pillow, his long legs dangling off the bed. I hadn't noticed the sling before and winced at the reminder of how I'd hurt him. Sighing, I attempted to stop self-recrimination, like Alice had suggested. I had saved him after all.

Creeping towards the small bed, I wondered if this was considered stalking. He was sleeping, not aware someone was looking. Would he be extremely upset if he knew I was here? Did it really matter?

He turned in his bed and I held my breath. His heartbeat was still slow and steady, so I could tell he was still asleep. I felt like I was a bad actor in a B action movie. It would be called "Mission Neurotic".

I reached out slowly and without thinking, not considering the consequences, I touched Edward's cheek softly, running my knuckles softly over his warm skin. He had some stubble, but it was not unpleasant.

Snatching my hand away, I stepped back and took another breath. I shouldn't have touched him. The feel of him was burned on my hand now.

God, he smelled so delicious! I wanted to jump on top of him and ravish him, making him scream my name before clamping my teeth in the soft skin between his neck and shoulder, drinking until I was satisfied. Which would be never.

Dammit, how clichéd and _wrong_ was that? Did I desire more than his blood? Was this the reason I was at his side, wearing a lab coat, acting…so out of character? After countless minutes of staring I went to the corner of the room and sat on one of the chairs, watching him breathe, knowing he was safe and alive.

It was all I needed for now.

* * *

Rosalie greeted me at the door. "You pathetic, disgusting, creepy stalker. I can smell him all over you. What the fuck is wrong with you? You are going to make us move again!"

"Again?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. We both knew she and Emmett had "made us move" far more times than I.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Whatever. The point is; what the hell were you thinking? You should have let him die. Now, when you eat him, it _will_ be linked back to us, especially after you start spending time with him."

"Who said I was going to start spending time with him?" I asked, seething.

"Oh please," she scoffed, tossing her hair. "I'm a woman, and your sister. I can tell these things. You are going to feel awful when you kill him and then you're going to depress the rest of us, even more than usual."

"More than usual?" I repeated, shocked at her nerve. "I can't believe you!"

"Rosalie, she just arrived. Calm down and stop making assumptions," Carlisle said. He walked into the foyer with Esme at his side. She smiled sadly at me, but her eyes held something they hadn't ever held when regarding me. Hope.

"But Carlisle," she whined. "Look at what she did. She went into his room and did who knows what…"

I wanted to _hurt_ her so bad. Carlisle spoke, stopping me mid-stride. "Rosalie, we can speak of about the situation as a _family_ later. You all have to go to school."

"But she already skipped out on us, what's stopping her from doing it again? Coward," she spat at me.

In a lighting quick move, I kicked her legs out from under her. She fell back, eyes wide and I lunged, pinning her with my body and spoke threateningly right into her face. "Shut the _fuck_ up, you little bitch!"

More curses had flown around in this whose within two minutes than the previous two months.

I was stronger than her. All she did was stare at herself in the mirror, bitch and have sex with Emmett. I often trained with Jasper, wrestled Alice and Emmett. I could take her. I grabbed her fists hard, holding them behind her head. She struggled under me, growling loudly, her teeth bared. I smirked.

Esme's hand flew to her mouth. Carlisle snatched me up before I could start scratching the flawless face she was so proud of. I was too mad to feel ashamed at the moment.

"Cat fight!" Emmett yelled, running in excitedly. When he saw that Rose was standing up and Carlisle was holding my arm, he pouted. "Aww man! Came in too late."

Rosalie didn't even bother smacking him or berating him. She turned around and blurred away. Carlisle shook his head at him. Emmett shrugged and followed her.

"You know, she is right," Jasper said as he, too, appeared. Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"She went for a quick hunt before school," Carlisle said, sensing my thoughts.

"Great," I grumbled and looked Jasper in the eye. "What do you mean Rose is right?"

"You should have let him die."

I glared at him. "So all of a sudden, you are abdicating murder?"

"It wouldn't have been murder; he was meant to die," Jasper murmured.

I snarled loudly, and Carlisle held me back again.

Jasper crossed his arms. "Alice has spoken to me about her visions and has tried convincing me, but the safety of our family comes first. We are already skirting the boundaries of what is safe by being around humans and all it would take is one big slip. What if you drain him right in the middle of the cafeteria?"

"That sounds more like you than me," I hissed at him, furious. We usually didn't fight like this; this was simply horrible. I wanted to turn around and go to the cabin again, run away from this madness. Better yet, I wanted to be sitting close to Edward again, drinking in his scent, feeling pain and desire.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but you need to look at the situation objectively."

"Objectively? If you lay _one single finger_ on Edward, I swear, I will do _anything_ in my power to make you pay, even if it makes Alice suffer."

He shook his head. "I seriously doubt that. You would choose him over Alice?"

I was _this_ close to launching myself at him as well when Esme cried out, "Bella, Jasper, please stop it right now."

"Get ready for school. Both of you. Now," Carlisle said in a severe tone, one he seldom used. "Tonight, we'll have a family meeting. Until then, make an effort to be civil. A fight between you in the presence of humans would cause the same amount of damage Jasper and Rose are so concerned about."

We both nodded, staring daggers at each other.

"Carlisle, I'm not going to school today," I told him, running my hands through my hair. Jasper stood there, and I did my best to ignore him. One word from him and I _would_ go for his throat.

Carlisle pondered my words for a second. "Yes, that's a good idea. It would be in character for a human to stay home after a fall like that."

Jasper went up to his room and I went to mine. I changed my clothes, not bothering to shower. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I had washed away the bruise makeup before sneaking in to see Edward.

Grabbing my cell phone, I dialed Alice. I would scream at her later for having let me all alone to confront Rosalie and Jasper. She better have had a good reason. At the moment, I needed her makeup expertise.

"Sure thing Bella, I will be there in a minute. I wasn't there this morning because…"

"Later," I uttered, still seething from the confrontations. "I'm not in the best mood right now."

"Okay," Alice said, her voice a bit small.

I waited for her, wallowing in my misery.

* * *

**Edward**

Finally, I was going back home. This was so stupid, I was fine. I'd had worse injuries before, thanks to my love of sports. Spending a night here was _so_ not necessary and extremely annoying.

The nurse had returned my personal items, so I gratefully took off the ugly gown and changed into my clothes. They were all wrinkled. It was around midday and I wished I could be in school, eating lunch instead of standing in this sterile room. Oh well, I shouldn't have been complaining, I had a lot to be thankful for. I was actually _alive_ and able to complain.

Someone knocked on the door, and I ran my fingers through my hair. It's not like there was much I could do about it, anyway; it was always messy.

"Come in," I said, expecting the nurse again, or maybe my mother, anxious to take me home so she could fuss over me. The woman was happiest when I was sick.

To my surprise it was Bella that entered. I winced when I saw her bruise and cast. She was dressed for comfort; in sweatpants and a hoodie. I gaped at her, as usual and she gave me a small smile.

"Bella, hi," I said, trying to swallow my nervousness.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I told her sincerely. "It was so unnecessary for me to spend the night."

"I understand," Bella replied, giving me another smile. Then she grew serious. She twisted her fingers and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Finally, her eyes met mine.

"I thought we should talk before you were released."

I blinked. "Um, okay, sure, what did you want to talk about?"

"Edward, I want to ask you- don't blow what happened yesterday out of proportion. No one needs to know any details. I am glad I was able to help you out and I …"

"Help me out?" I laughed. "Bella, you saved my freaking _life_."

"Yes, well, call it what you want. I do not wish for this whole incident to become…more than it needs to. Please?"

Bella gave me a penetrating look, and I swallowed. If she kept looking at me like that, I would do and give her anything she wanted. She struck me speechless.

"O-okay," I eventually stuttered. I understood what she was telling me. Don't spread rumors. Don't make things more difficult for our ostracized family.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." She looked relieved.

An idea occurred to me, and I couldn't believe my own audacity when I blurted it out, "I want to thank you properly, would you let me take you to dinner?"

She shook her head. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea, Edward. I'm…I wouldn't make a good friend for you."

I looked down for a second, thinking hard and completely ignoring that last comment. She was obviously trying to blow me off. My self-esteem took a deep dive.

Trying to be optimistic, I thought of reasons why she wouldn't want to go out with me; reasons that didn't have anything to do with _me_. Lauren and Jessica had said she didn't date. Maybe she'd been burned before. Mostly likely she was scared, or hadn't found the right guy.

I didn't want to accept defeat.

"Well," I said slowly, "what you're asking of me, it's sort of hard. People are going to be asking me about the accident quite a bit for many days, I'm sure. I think I want to speak more with you…over dinner."

"Are you _blackmailing_ me to go out with you?" Bella spluttered, and I blushed deep red.

"Um, not exactly, but I…Er…never mind, I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

I trailed off, feeling foolish. Bella smirked, and I held my breath, awaiting her answer.

To be continued…

* * *

-giggles- omg, what's going to happen now! Sorry for the cliffy, I'll make it up to you next chapter. There will be some sexy stuff, even if only one-sided (poor Edward…)

I take suggestions, constructive criticism, anything you throw my way. If I use something of yours I will give credit where credit is due.

Please review, it takes just a second and it makes me soo, soo, sooo happy. You guys have no idea, it makes my day. I promise lots and lots of lemons in the future. And plot too, for those who are into that ;)

Follow me on Twitter http://twitter(dot)com/runsatdawn for teasers and updates. I also have a Live Journal http://runsatdawn(dot)livejournal(dot)com/

Thank you Rhiannon, Andrea and Stephanie for your awesome betaness.


End file.
